


The One Where Irene Gets The Reference

by softadler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi!Molly, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Movie Night, Romance, and irene is the only one who gets it, irene has a crush, molly basically makes a bad joke about friends, they are so obsessed with friends its The Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softadler/pseuds/softadler
Summary: based on the au prompt "you were the only one in class that got my tv show reference so hey, wanna marathon?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really just felt like writing some soft mollrene fluff, so enjoy this (i'm sorry if this is shitty but it's my first fic)

''Next, we are going to talk about chapter 4 of this novel. The biggest question that comes up in this section is 'Why did Mrs. Norbury cheat on her husband?'''

Molly was sleepily sitting in her 9 am English literature class, completely sleep deprived and unmotivated. She wasn't really listening to her professor and was lost in her thoughts, picturing the coffee that she so badly craved. Molly had her chin in her palm and her eyes closed, ready to fall asleep when she heard her professor shout:

''Ms. Hooper! Any ideas?'' 

Molly was caught completely off guard by this and wasn't even sure if she had understood the question correctly.

''Excuse me, what was the question again?', Molly asked quietly.

''I want you to tell me why Mrs.Norbury cheated on her husband in the previous chapter.'', her Professor stated in a serious tone. 

Molly, not actually having read chapter three and four (or well, the complete book) yet due to her other classes, started panicking. Molly, having no idea what to answer, thought that she could make a quick joke to loosen her professor up a little and humorously get out of the situation.

''Well...'', she started, ''Maybe...they were on a break'', she spoke grinning at him while simultaneously letting out a nervous laugh. 

After three seconds of uncomfortable silence and no noise by any other classmate whatsoever, Molly eventually realized that she was probably the only one who actually understood the reference. She looked up at her teacher to find him staring at her with a death glare.

''Ms.Hooper if my class, apparently, is one big joke to you then you should maybe consider switching into a, perhaps more 'humorous' course. The profession of a comedian might actually suit you.''

Molly was dead silent and so was the rest of the class. 

''Leave my class.''

''Yes, sir.''

Molly got up in embarrassment and took her bag when she suddenly heard a giggle in the back of the class. Everyone immediately turned their heads around to see a black haired girl hysterically laughing. Molly had never seen her before.

''Ms. Adler is this amusing to you?'' 

The girl finally stopped laughing and managed to answer: 

''Yes, I would've laughed sooner but I just got the joke.'' 

She spoke recklessly not caring about how she talked to her teacher. 

''Well then you, too can leave my class and join Ms. Hooper's comedy club, you two perhaps might even wanna start a circus.'' Irene opened her mouth to respond with a witty line but he quickly interrupted her just shouting: ''Leave my classroom!'' So Molly and Irene did.

Once outside Molly didn't know what to say but felt like she should break the silence so she spoke:

''Thanks for umm...laughing about my joke, I guess'' 

This was followed by another nervous laugh. The girl stared at her for about four seconds, which felt like an eternity to Molly. Her stare was intense and stern which confused her since the girl was just hysterically laughing about the unfunniest joke she had ever made. The unknown girl looked beautiful, though, Molly thought. She was wearing a short top that ended just above her belly button and black skinny jeans with a few rips in them. On her lips, she wore a bright red lipstick, which made her look even fiercer and had the most beautiful eyeliner that Molly had ever seen. In conclusion: she was everything Molly considered herself not to be. Confident and beautiful.

''It was funny so don't worry about it. I'm Irene by the way. Irene Adler.'' she offered Molly her hand.

'Do people still do that?', Molly thought but accepted the hand nevertheless. Irene's intense stare returned once again and she was deeply staring into Molly's eyes. Molly felt exposed under her glance. She began: 

''I'm...um'', Irene laughed ''Forgot your own name, love?'' 

Molly awkwardly smiled at her secretly wondering why she was so nervous. 

''No, sorry, I'm Molly Hooper.'' 

''No need to apologize, it's a pleasure to meet you, Molly.''

Molly was captured by this girl, she didn't know why but hearing her say her name made her feel incredibly weak in the knees and that's when she became aware of the fact that they were still holding hands. 

She swallowed and let go of Irene's hand.

Molly suddenly felt incredibly awkward for some reason. 

''So um...are you new here? It's just that I have never seen you before.''

''In fact, I am. I switched here about a week ago but I just started going to the actual classes'' 

Molly nodded in interest not quite knowing what to say, she usually avoided situations like this. It was silent for about ten seconds neither of them knowing what to say until Irene finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

''Friends is actually my favorite TV show.''

Molly quickly looked up in excitement.

''Mine too oh my god! I own all the seasons on DVD. I watch it all the time I probably know most of the episode off by heart now.'' 

Irene laughed, delighted about Molly's enthusiasm,

''Me too, I talk about it all the time. I can get so annoying!'' 

Molly's face lit up in happiness, Irene seemed like a genuinely nice person and she rarely met people that were even willing to talk to her. 

''Hey'', Irene said bringing Molly back to reality, ''if you're free tonight, do you wanna come over with those DVDs and we could watch a few episodes together.''

Molly was about to say yes when she stopped herself for a second. You've known her for like 5 minutes, Molly. Isn't it gonna be weird? she thought to herself. It's not like it's a date or anything, she answered herself in her head. 

''Molly?'' Irene asked in concern. 

''Y-yes, YES! I mean sure...I'd love to!'' Irene smiled at her once again. 

''You're a strange girl Molly Hooper, I like it. Meet me here at eight and don't forget to bring snacks.'' 

And with that, she was off.

\-----------------------------------------

After Molly had attended a few other classes, she went back to her dorm to take a shower, have dinner and get ready to meet up with Irene. Irene's piercing blue eyes were burned into her memory, she spends the whole day thinking about how Irene had stared into her soul and about how soft Irene's hand felt in Molly's. She imagined what tonight was going to be like and if it would be at all awkward but she settle on the fact that the thought of sharing a soft blanket with Irene and eating crisps out of one bowl while watching her favorite TV show sounded incredibly tempting.

Once done with showering Molly put on leggings and a comfortable shirt since she guessed that it'd be a very chill night, and put on a tiny bit of makeup (just to make herself feel a little better about the fact that Irene was drop-dead gorgeous). She quickly grabbed her Friends Box Set, the crisps, and chocolate and made her way down to the hallway where she was supposed to meet Irene.

Irene was already standing there waiting for her. Molly held on for a moment and just stood there silently admiring Irene without her noticing it. There was something indescribable about her that made her glow. Even in her lazy outfit she still looked stunning. Her long dark hair was in held back in a ponytail and she was wearing black sweatpants with a tight dark gray shirt. How could /anyone/ look good in that outfit, she wasn't even wearing proper makeup. Molly was speechless. There was that feeling again, the one that she had before when they were holding hands. The one where she felt weak in the knees for no reason whatsoever. She looked back up at Irene just to realize that Irene had already noticed her staring at her.

''Already stalking me, are we?'' Irene playfully said with a smirk covering her face.

Molly didn't know what to say she felt herself blush in embarrassment: 

''Umm...no I-I just...I was''

''Relax, darling. I'm just messing with you, it's so fun to make you blush.'' Irene said in amusement. 

Molly let out a nervous laugh, realizing that she was now starting to blush even more than she already had. Irene stared at her again, her blue eyes piercing through Molly. She felt like Irene was collecting her secrets, her deepest thoughts, her feelings. Her face was lit up by a smile, though.

''You look beautiful tonight Molly Hooper.''

At this point, Molly was sure that she might as well just have painted her face red because that's how hard she was blushing. Receiving a compliment from Irene Adler while her staring at you like you are the world's most important treasure made it a little hard for Molly to breathe, speak and think at the same time. Yet she managed to get out a little: 

''You too! You look absolutely stunning tonight! I mean...you look good, great actually!''

''You never fail to amuse me, Hooper.'', she said with a bright smile. 

She took Molly by the hand and went on: ''Let's go this way.''

\-----------------------------------------

''No, Molly you don't understand! Rach-'' 

''No Irene YOU don't understand! Rachel shouldn't be in a relationship, it's better that way, all the men in this show treat her like crap.'' 

Irene looked like she was personally offended by this.

''Joey treats her like the princess she is, you can't tell me that he treats her like shit.'' 

The two of them were snuggled up on Irene's couch. Molly's legs were resting on Irene's and were covered by a huge soft blanket. Her head was laid upon Irene's shoulder before they broke out into an argument.

''I get that you don't like Ross but could we at least agree on the fact Monica and Chandler were made for each other?'' 

''Agreed, it's a simple fact.''

They both burst out into sudden laughter, not really sure what either of them was laughing about. Irene slowly stopped laughing and adoringly gazed at Molly, still wearing a smile  
on her face.

''I am really enjoying this, I'm so glad I laughed about your crappy joke in English Lit today.''

For once Molly managed to not say anything awkward and just peacefully gaze back 

''So am I.'' 

Molly and Irene were sharing a glance and it almost seemed like the world had stopped for a few seconds. After a short while, Molly coughed bringing them both back to reality. 

''Um...so next episode?'',''Yeah. Sure!''

A few hours had past and Molly and Irene were on their twelfth episode of the night. At this point, Molly was comfortable enough to have put her head in Irene's lap, while Irene was subconsciously running her fingers through her hair. Once in a while, one of them would shout an angry comment at the TV and the other would either agree or start another argument. 

A rather funny scene came up so they both burst into uncontrollable laughter again which led to Molly staring up at Irene. 

''I can't believe he....did that.'', Molly tried to get out in between her unstoppable laughter. 

''I know what an idiot.'' 

Silence had found its way back into the room once again but Molly was still staring up at Irene, her blue eyes dulled by the darkness of the room and her face illuminated by the bright TV screen. The funny mood dropped in a second and a serious atmosphere had indulged itself onto them. 

''Molly,'', Irene started but Molly didn't answer she was too enamored with her ocean blue eyes to care.

''I hope you know what this is.'' Molly stared up at her in bewilderedness not quite knowing what she meant. Irene seeing the confusion in her eyes went on: 

''Molly I think you are a beautiful and fascinating girl, there's something special about you and quite frankly I really like you but before this goes any further I need you to know that if this is not something you engage in then, that is totally okay but you need to tell me now or I will get my hopes up.''

Molly was in shock. She couldn't believe that this wonderful girl liked her, she had never experienced that before. She took a second to think about this. Yes, she had only known Irene for a day now but she really wanted to get to know her. These last few hours made her feel the safest she had felt in a long time. Irene was also funny and understood Molly's humor which not a lot of people did (apparently it was 'morbid' and 'gross'), so why not go out with her? Who cared that she was a girl.

''Molly?'' Irene asked worriedly,''Again it's completely fine if you don't want this jus-'' 

Molly captured Irene's lips in a quick motion and shut her up. Her lips felt soft. Delicate. It was such a simple sensation that Molly had never felt before. Irene swiftly kissed her back, they weren't rushing. Everything around them stopped. The world was completely peaceful for a few seconds. 

Molly slowly pulled back just to take another look at Irene's dimly lit face. She found a bright smile on her lips and an adoring gaze in her eyes. 

''I'll take that as a yes.'' 

Molly giggled, sat up and brought their lips together once more. And for once Molly Hooper's heart was filled with nothing but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it, maybe leave a kudos if u want !!


End file.
